Their Satisfaction
by throughhiseyes
Summary: She would never forget her time spent at Hogwarts with her lover. 0ne-shot for wordsmith & betas


Their Satisfaction

Beta Love: HazelChaser

 _Trigger Warnings: Smut_

She giggled as they went through secret tapestries and clung to shadows to get to a place on the fourth floor without being seen by others. _"How will we have some time alone?" she asked in the halls when no one was around, "we almost got caught in my chambers." Her lover just smiled down at her and replied in a low husky voice, "I know of a place, it is blocked off so only one entrance and no one will be there. Meet me here at 10 tonight."_ They abruptly came to a stop in front of a mirror.

"Really?" she asked her lover when she thought he wanted to bring it with him, "we don't need any mirrors." she finished in a low whisper almost forgetting that students could be around.

The tall man in front of her pulled out his wand, tapped the mirror mumbled something and it moved aside to reveal a passageway; He turned around, smiled and stood back to allow her through.

She had her wand raised ready to give her some light to look around the closed off area then she noticed a soft glow on the walls. She glanced around the massive cave and saw a bed, with some elf wine and about 29 lit candles.

"Wow, this is beautiful. You did this for me?" She asked as she turned around to notice him standing behind her.

"Yes, a beautiful place for a beautiful person." He replied as he leaned down to slowly kiss her.

She always lost herself in his kisses that were so full of passion, the kisses started to turn harder and she let out a squeak when he picked her up and ran her into the wall. He put his hands into her hair and pulled it free to have it cascade down her back.

"Honestly," she said in a muffled voice as his mouth was still on hers, "do you think we are going to shag on a wall?" He pulled off her clothing as if it was offensive to him, he stopped and stared when he noticed that she only had underwear on. His eyes hungrily roamed her body, taking in every inch of her. She had wanted to please him with only one article of clothing on but started to feel self conscious when he didn't say anything. Her body wasn't like the young things that he spent some much time around. She opened her mouth to say something, before she could his eyes connected with her and she saw the hunger there. She buried her fingers in his long hair and kissed him to take her worries away.

He stopped kissing her to stare into her eyes, "What? You don't want to do it like the kids are these days?" He asked as he roughly pulled her underwear aside ripping it in the process and started to kiss her neck.

She scoffed at his words not noticing that he broke her underwear, "we are hardly kids and-" she was cut off by him inserting two fingers into her and using his thumb against her clit and producing deep earthy moans from her. When her moaning got lower and longer he stopped kissing her neck, looked her in the eyes pulled out his fingers and licked them. "You taste incredible," he uttered before he dropped to his knees and put his face between her legs.

She wrapped her legs around his head while his hands held onto her bum, she was having a hard time staying upright and managed to gasp out a sentence while his tongue was doing good wonderful things that she never wanted to end.

"I can't stay up right, please let's go to the bed." He didn't slow down just started to speed up faster, he grabbed his wand cast a sticking charm that stuck her to the wall and seemed to stabilize her, put a on hand on her bum and used the other to help his tongue out. "Oh sweet Merlin, please please, keep going. I am about to cum." she all but screamed when he gave her clit one last circle and a suck.

He stood up, grabbed her from the wall and carried her to the bed. Gently laying her down and hovering over top of her. "Now," He whispered into her ear as she pulled off his robe to reveal his already hard member, "let's fuck, I have been thinking about this all damn day." She took his member in her hands and started pump a few times to make sure he was nice and ready.

"Are you ready?" she asked through half closed eyelids, she hadn't quite recovered from her previous orgasm but wanted to indulge in another one and bring him to his. He didn't use words to answer her. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted into her, burying himself as far as he could go. He leaned forward to kiss her sweetly on the lips before he pulled back and rammed into her again. He could feel her nails bury deep into his back and knew she had left her mark. He slowed down his movements when her breathing sped up.

He whispered in her ear "Not yet darling, I'm not finished with you."

Goosebumps spread up her whole body as she continued to clung to his back. His movements were slow and precise as he lifted his head to her breast and gave her hard nipple a long slow suck, "Oh my Godric. I can't hold on much longer." she whimpered out, as she let her hands roam all over his body. He let go of her nipple and smiled at her, with no warning he started to roughly pump in and out of her, speeding up his movements. He kept grunting 'wet, warm, tight' with each thrust, she screamed when she finally let go and he let out a loud long moan that sounded like her name.

They couldn't meet up again for two weeks. She was giving detentions left and right and needed a sweet release that only he could give her. She could help take the itch off but only he helped give her what she wanted. He was an unexpected surprise. She had found her true love one time but never a true partner for her sexual experience. No, she didn't feel love for him. She was just thankful that he was there so she could take her frustrations out on his back. She remembered the first time it happened 2 months ago, and how surprised she was at his thoughtfulness.

 _When she saw him walked towards her she walked the other way, she didn't trust herself to be in the same room as him without anyone else present. She had just wanted to rip his clothes off. "May I help you?" she asked as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a classroom towards, he whipped around and she stood tall._

 _He leaned right in her face and replied, "stay away from my class."_

 _She turned her nose up and said "No way. You have to do better than that."_

 _He rolled his eyes frustrated then leaned forward to kiss her. She stood still for a few moments shocked at what he was doing. 'Oh well,' she thought as she kissed him roughly back. He pushed her against a desk and his hands started to roam all over her body. She gasped when his hands touched her clit over her clothing._

" _What are we doing?" she asked breathy eyeing his face._

" _Fucking," he replied only stopping his hands to push her underwear away and stick his long hard member into her._

 _She gasped and let her head fall back, she heard him murmur "It's been a long time." He thrusted into her 5 times and then he came. "Damn," He cursed. She groaned out loud frustrated that once again, as all her other sexual partners, she would have to make herself cum after he left. He replaced his dick with his fingers and started to pump in and out while his thumb worked on her clit. He whispered in her ear, "I won't leave until you have cum all over my hand." she gasped thankful that she had a thoughtful man this time around. He kept up a steady rhythm to his hand movements while his lips alternated between her lips and her neck. Right when he could feel her started to cum he whispered in her ear, "next time, you're going to cum all over my face." She let out a screamed as she let go all over his hands._

When they met about 4 times a week, it had all been hard and rough. Not that she minded but she did wanted at least one sweet sensual time before she called an end to this 'relationship.' She supposed that the last time they met behind the mirror was suppose to be slow but she knew that they had a hard time keeping their hands off each other. She had decided to let it only go on for one more month before she called it off. She didn't want to act like a silly school girl come summer and him find someone else.

"Excuse me…" she heard a little girl utter and she whipped around to find Marietta Edgecombe standing behind her.

Oh she had a horrible day, how dare he speak to her that way, she was bloody pissed and only her lover could help her now. She walked into his chambers and shredded her clothes off, lying on his bed. She got more frustrated at the fact that she had to wait, it was late enough where he could dismiss his classes and come to her. While she waited she grabbed her wand and conjured up a swing she saw in a magazine. Once she could hear him coming down the hall she jumped off the bed and quickly laid down on the straps positioning her feet in the stirrups. When her lover opened the door he let out a large gasp and let the papers he had in his hands fall to the floor. He didn't say a word as he quickly shed off his clothing and started to walk towards her staring at her whole body with hungry eyes.

When he reached her body, he bent down to kiss her thighs and positioned himself over her center and stared into her eyes. "This was a welcome surprise," he whispered as he entered her slowly, hissing when he completely filled her up, "if you keep doing this, I will keep you around forever."

He leaned towards her and kissed her before he started to rammed into her. The swing moved her back and forth, giving them new friction, she was desperate to dig her fingers on his back to make new scars next to his old ones. He seemed to know what she wanted as he stopped pumping into her, just circling his hips to move around inside of her and leaned forward to bury his face into her neck.

"Oh sweet circe, I like it when you do that. Keep going." she panted out as she dug her fingers further into his back. He pulled his face back panting, "I need to move." She nodded her head, ready to cum when he started to move. "Oh yes! Severus!" she screamed as she started to cum, he was pushed over the edge by her screaming his name as she came. He grunted and spilled his seed all inside of her.

She awoke with a start when she realized that she stayed the night with Severus, she never had before. She turned her head around to see if he was awake, if not she would slip out and write him a note that they couldn't see each other anymore. She locked eyes with him as he moved closer to her and entered her from behind, she whimpered still sore from the night before but she lifted her leg up to rest on his thigh. He didn't move at first, just kissing her shoulder blade and waiting until she spoke.

"Are you going to move?" she whispered taking his hand and kissing his fingers.

He nodded and started to move slowly, "I know this is our last time together, so might as well make it slow and sweet."

She nodded through her heavy eyelids and leaned back to kiss his lips, she then took his hand and started to suck on his fingers hoping to move him to go faster.

"Oh you little witch, I won't move faster, I will just draw it out." He whispered in her ear, using his other hand to tease her clit. She buckled against him and he used that moment to reposition his body over her so he could enter her even deeper and stare at her face. He stared at her eyes as he slowly moved in and out, he leaned down and kissed her slowly but firmly. He could feel that she was starting to lose control of her body so he started to pick up his thrusting and his mouth never felt hers. He captured her sweet cries in his mouth when she came, he was right behind her.

They laid in the same position for over an hour until she realized that she had to get up and get ready for the day. She moved him off of her and stood up, "I have to go, Cornelius is expecting me." She didn't look at him until she put her clothing back on and waved the swing away.

He stood up and made a move to walk over to her but she turned away and opened the door. She heard him say with a heavy heart "Goodbye Dolores" as the door clicked shut.


End file.
